Amy and Rouge- One Shot
by FinalStory159
Summary: Just a One-shot Between Amy and Rouge. What if a party for Rouge goes terribly wrong. Who will confort her? One things for sure it's definitely not a male. Rated M for Lemons so turn back kiddies:)


**Hey guys, I'll be writing this one-shot for Skye Prower. It's between Amy and Rouge, a yaoi which I like a lot:D Anyway, I take maturity seriously fellers so if you're still a kid, turn back! Okay, let's get this going!**

It was a peaceful night in Mobius. The stars was alive and a bright and beautiful full moon shone apon the planet. Owls was hooting and moles was digging.

In a house that belonged to a certain pink hedgehog was the 'pink hedgehog' who goes by the name of Amy Rose and her girlfriend, Rouge The Bat. They were inside the hedgehog's bedroom and apparently naked as they snuggled together under a blanket in a queen sized bed.

"I love you so much Rouge" Amy explained so lustfully as she planted a soft kiss on the bat's nose. "I love you too Amy" Rouge said back lustfully as well.

Amy can't believe it all happened so fast. It felt like it was only yesterday when Rouge confessed her love to Amy. And to think it all started at one get-together party Sonic made...

A week ago at Sonic's place...

"Hey Knuckles, glad you could make it!" Sonic said as he shakes Knuckles hand and showed him around. Knuckles was the last one to appear at the party, mostly for everything. Knuckles looked around for the drinks and eventually found it.

As he was busy throwing him a glass, he notice that someone was next to him. But he wasn't prepared for the encounter when he turned to see who it was...

Rouge's POV

I was at a table pouring me some juice I loved to death. I didn't know why I evens came here, I just felt like coming. Something told me that Amy was coming too. Amy. My first ever crush that's a girl! I was usually the stud magnet, getting all the men who I wanted especially Knuckles. But after a stressful breakup with him, I was in agony. I didn't know what to do anymore until she came. Amy Rose, the hot tomboy. I didn't saw her more than a friend, maybe evens not more than an acquaintance but after she comfort me and we got to know each other more, I began to fall for her.

She was everything to me. Without her I wouldn't exist after the breakup, after my interest in men fade away, after I was heart broken...

I was cut off of my daydreaming when I heard someone pouring juice next to me. I hesitated at first but soon wondered who it was when I began to turn my head to the left. My eyes was as wide as dinner plates when I saw the red echidna that broke my heart into a thousand pieces again.

It's been such a long time since I last spoken to him, the time where he dumped me. Just thinking about it makes me feel angry and depress. I didn't evens know that he was actually looking at me as well. His purple eyes focus on mine.

"Well, look who it is..." He began as he placed the cup down. "...the girl that dumped me".

"I dumped you? You dumped me you jerk!" I yelled back, catching the attention of the others. "Whatever, I'm glad that you're out of my life, apparently not permanently" he shot back.

"I can't believe I evens liked you. You nothing more than a cold-hearted bastard!"

"I'm maybe cold, but at least I'm not an ugly bat that came out of a cave for thousands of years!"

"Why you little-"

"Get out of my sight, you nothing but a nightmare just waiting you reappear when I close my eyes" he said calmly.

I was lost from words, I didn't know what to say. My heart was shattered by him then mended by Amy, now shattered all over again! My eyes began to water. I never cry! Never! But look how easy Knuckles proved me wrong. Why did I evens come to this stupid party anyway.

Amy's POV

(5 min earlier)

Here I am, the pink famous hedgehog named Amy Rose! I was at a table talking to Sonic and Tails. Before you jump to conclusions I have one thing to say. Sonic and I have decided to stay as best friends, no more no less. I know I know, what happened to the crush I had on him you ask. Well it disappeared, after a new crush appeared which dominated the old one. It all started when I was with Rouge comforting her. When I cheered her up I never knew how cute she look when she's so happy. Not the jewelry happiness, the cheerful happiness. That's when I came to her house every once in a while to go check on her. I felt our bond became more stronger each day that pass. And with a few miner trips on each other, I began to fall for her. The jewelry thief. The bat. Rouge the Bat. Can you believe it? Love is full of surprises huh?

Anyway, once we heard some yelling coming from behind me, our attention was pulled towards a red echidna and a white bat. Why the fuck is he around her? Her better not hurt her again or I'll, I'll, I'll...

OMG! He did hurt her! We watched as Rouge flew upstairs again depress because of that bastard. That's IT!

I began to stomp at a calm Knuckles and swiftly yet powerfully smack him across the face, causing him to fall on the ground, looking at me with a 'what the hell did I do?' Expression.

Oh you knew exactly what you did you dickhead!

Rouge's POV

I was in a random room, sitting on the bed crying my heart out. I think it was big blue's room considering all the blue. But that's not the point. The point is that my heart is shattered once more because of what happened to me. Knuckles had done it once again. My tears was making my face a wreck. I tried to stop it but it seemed impossible.

"Rouge..." I heard someone called out for me. I quickly glance up to the entrance to come face-to-face with the girl I love. Amy Rose.

"...Are you.. Okay?" She asked, walking in slowly. Damn I look like a living nightmare with this tears. I began rubbing my eyes as I spoke up. "Yeah, I'm okay".

"Don't worry what he says about you, his nothing but a cocksucker and nothing else" she said, making me giggle a little. "Yeah, I know" I replied, still trying to stop the tears from falling.

Then I felt someone sat next to me. I looked at Amy with my soaked eyes. She gave me a warm and convincing smile that made me feel all good inside. She started to wipe my eyes with her fingers.

"Don't cry, it's okay, I'm here" she said.

"Amy, I..." I said but then stopped. I was about to express my feelings to her. I can't do that. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me! "What is it Rouge" she asked me with wondering eyes.

Amy's POV

After a moment of silence between the two of us, something happened that caught me by surprise. Rouge was pressing her lips against mine. My eyes went wide at first, but soon was half-close as I was kissing her back. I started to rub my hands on her back, causing her to moan a bit. I moaned as well after she surprisingly, started to rub my firm breasts. I took the chance and started massaging her huge breasts.

She also caught me off guard when she started licking my teeth, signaling me to open my mouth. I did open it, giving entrance to her tongue as our tongues clashed in a never ending war.

Normal POV

After 20 minutes of french kissing and touching each other, the two broke the passionate kiss for air. Amy awkwardly asked a question afterwards.

"So, what was that all about?"

"That's my feelings towards you silly" Rouge said with a giggle.

"Really? You're actually in love with me?"

"Of course hun. I had it since the day we connected"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're everything to me Rouge" Amy said.

"You're everything to me as well Amy" Rouge said as she started to place Amy in a laying position on the bed. "What are you-" Amy was interrupted by Rouge finger pressing against her lips. "Sshh, don't worry my love" Rouge assured Amy. She then started kissing her on the neck, causing Amy to moan a bit. She trailed her kisses downwards, from the neck to the shoulder, then from the shoulder to the hard nipple on her breast. "Mmm, right there" Amy said before Rouge started undressing the pink hedgehog with only her panties on.

Rouge went towards the nipple again, seeing the hardness of it turned on the bat. She started sucking on it, licking around the nipple at the same time as Amy moans became louder. "Yes, right there Rouge right there" Amy said with pleasure. "I'll only go on if you beg for it love" Rouge said mischievously.

"Please, eat my nipples Ms. Rouge, please" Amy begged innocently as Rouge just chuckled. "Okay, you ask for it" Rouge said before sucking on it faster while using her hand to play with the other nipple. "Damn Ms. Rouge, it feels so good, please go on!" Amy begged as Rouge did what she was told.

A few minutes of this and Rouge's hand suddenly trailed off to Amy's wet panties. "You so wet under here hun, maybe I should teach you some manners" Rouge said with a smirk as she went down towards Amy's crotch. "Please, be gentle. I'm still a virgin you know".

"I know. Your innocent face says it all" Rouge replied before pulling the panties off and started licking her crotch. "Ah *moan* ah *moan* yes Ms. Rouge *moan* *moan* *moan* please lick me *moan* right there *moan*" Amy stuttered between moans as Rouge obeyed. She then entered her middle-finger inside Amy's pussy as Amy moaned loud.

"You okay?" Rouge asked.

"Of course" Amy said before Rouge started licking and fingering her. "Yes, yes, oh yes, *moan* finger fuck me right there Ms. Rouge. Please!" Amy said as Rouge picked up her pace, licking and inserting an additional finger inside of her. "Do me do me *moan* oh fuck yeah" Amy begged as she began to heat up. Rouge was getting horny from all of this. She started fingering her ownself with her other hand as she moaned as well. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah *moan* *moan* *moan* *moan* *moan* hell yeah!" Amy shouted in pleasure as the bed started moving with rhythm and motion. Soon afterwards their were all five fingers inserted inside Amy and Rouge and eventually lead to fist fucking. "Oh fuck honey. I think I'm gonna cum" Rouge explained as Amy agreed. "Me too".

Rouge began to fuck them faster and deeper as Amy was playing with her breasts. "I'm cumming Rouge"

"I'm cumming as well hun"

"Rouge!"

"Amy!"

"Rouge!"

"Amy!"

"Rrrrooouuugggeee!"

"Aaaammmmyyy!"

With all two exhausted, Rouge crawled up to Amy and covered them two with the blanket. "I love you Amy"

"I love you Rouge" Rouge ended the conversation with a quick kiss goodnight and both lesbians fell asleep.

Later Sonic entered and had wide eyes when he saw the two girls in bed. The party was over long time ago and Sonic wanted to sleep in his bed. But being the gentleman he is, he decided to sleep on the couch and let the girls be.

**That's it for this one-shot. It's not perfect, but I think I didn't do that bad right? Anyway all credit for the storyline goes to Skye Prower and for the idea. I hope you guys enjoyed it especially you Skye Prower. Don't forget to R&R and goodbye.**

**See ya later Alligators XD**


End file.
